Ameyuri Aoki/Relationships
Ameko Aoki Ameya Aoki Amerai Aoki Ameryuu Aoki The first son of her four children and the first son she has. When he was younger Ameyuri spent a lot of time with him and often spoiled him as he was the baby of the family and also her first born son. As he got older she learned to give him a chance to breath so that he can one day become the man of the family. Fa' rao The main source of Ameyuri's agony, and the man that was directly involved with with the death of her mother and capture of her father. Ameyuri though respects Fa' rao for his power hates the very ground he walks on and believes him to be a cowardly man. When Fa' rao considers her to be a daughter to her she quickly dismisses the idea and states she would never come from the loins of a bastard and chump. Ameyuri dislikes Fa' rao mostly for the destruction of her village, but loathes him for blackmailing her into becoming a priestess to spread his lies. It was this request that lead to her making a kill list of all the members of Tsuki no Ai, with Fa' rao being number one on that list. Gouken Aoki Among her parents her father was certainly the most gentle and understanding, he was harmless and only interested in seeing the good in people, often to willing to looks past someones faults. Though Ameyuri could not have that same patience as her father he is responsible for her decision in becoming a Kunouchi. The bed time stories he would read to her as a little girl were instrumental in her upbringing. Gouken also played a large part in her learning her abilities in the Pulse Release which made her the powerful fighter she is today. When Gouken was taken her love and devotion to her father went as far as joining a terrorist group to ensure his safety willing to do what she could to ensure she saved at least one of her parents Raido X Before she actually met the Dark Slayer from reputation alone she had come to respect the rumors the man had managed to generate. Ameyuri spent a great deal of time tracking him and Kaname down searching for who she could find first and it happened to be Raido. When the two first met she found herself being amazed at how clever and smart he actually was which was the opposite of how she pictured him. Their first meeting became a mental battle between the two which led to both sides being impressed with the mental prowess. The two relentlessly trades flirting jabs at each other while preparing to fight. Ameyuri was highly impressed by how Raido managed to hold his own against her but in the end she beat him which caused Raido to lose his left arm. Though by merit she won, she felt like she lost because he discovered a way to counter her abilities, but still not enough to beat her. True to his word Raido traveled with her back to her home and among the travel the two grew fond of each other, though early on Ameyuri shut down Raido's advances, in time her admiration for him turned to love which led to the two developing a often humorous relationship where the two are engaged but still not quite married. Together the two have four kids and live a comedic lifestyle. Though he is the man of the house, he does not run his household, which has been made clear on numerous occasions by his Ameyuri herself and their children Saya Aoki Her loving mother who held great affection for Ameyuri and raised her to be a strong willed but gentle woman. Most of the qualities that make up her personality come for her mother. Tenacity, strength and strong will all came from her mother. Her household was a true matriarch and her mother ran it with a loving but Iron fist. Instilling values into Ameyuri that even to this day after he death she holds strong. From her mother she also learned the values of respect confidence, and edge. She often feared her mother who was known by a few towns people for her fiery anger when pushed, or challenged. She was known as the pocket devil for her small size but often powerful dominant personality. Scaring even her father who often did what he could to stay on her good side. Shirokaze Nakano Suiren Nakano Terrax Ameyuri hasn't trusted Terrax from the moment he stepped foot in her town. Ameyuri always beleived that Terrax was a shady character, who could be trusted. She holds Terrax completely responsible for the death of her mother and the capture of her father, and made it clear to him her dislike of him. Ameyuri was further is disgusted with Terrax when the latter admitted was attracted to her beauty, which made her scoff at the idea of being seen with him in public. Calling him a simple lap dog. ON her kill list Terrax was ranked number two second only to Fa' rao. Though she was extremely satisfied when she had heard he was killed she was immensely upset that he did not die at her hands